


Only As Expected

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Bayonetta - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set back in history when the Umbra Clan indisputably ruled Gran Pulse. When Fang comes around, rumors arise of Ragnarok. Fang is ripped from her home to serve as the reproducing salvation of the weakening Umbra line when she comes of age. Until then, she spends two long years with her captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only As Expected

"She's our equal in strength and not even matured," Roma argued, the leader of the resistance to the new issue surrounding the girl. "Born of two Yuns with power yet to come. We've even sensed the beginning twitches of a growing beast within her spirit; she's much too dangerous to keep around."

"How convenient, Roma," Sylk scoffed, "That you neglect to mention this 'growing beast' holds the signature of our salvation."

"Ragnarok?" Someone gasped.

"That is unconfirmed!" Ivory roared in protest.

"It has been sensed."

"If we're to be taking a dying Sage's fairy tales into account, perhaps we might consult The Three Little Sages before we take a vote?" Someone else jeered.

"Prophecies are not to be taken so candidly!"

"Has everyone forgotten?" Roma struggled to remain calm. "That same prediction alternately ends in the utter destruction of our people."

"We're not here to discuss fantasies." Athena snapped, "This girl could further strengthen our bloodline. A half Yun with the senses of their people and the power and magic of ours? We cannot pass this up."

"The Yuns have been getting stronger!" Terry argued against this, "Do we really need to strengthen our power? No one's rivaled us since the Sage's demise."

"If the prophecy speaks true and she is the born Ragnarok, she could be key to once again attaining our immortality!"

"Tosh. Immortality cannot come from an aging being."

"We should kill her while she is still young!" Roma suggested again, breaking of her restrain.

"Ladies," Jeanne's interruption silenced all voices instantly. The elder of the Umbra clan, her very presence demanded respect. She walked with poise, almost stalking in each long-legged step before them, reaching the center of both sides with fluid ease. "It is not our place to decide who lives and dies. Fate will never be ours to decide, no matter how powerful we become. We would do well to remember such," Jeanne's gaze turned specifically on Roma, "Lest we'd appreciate another rebirth like the Sages."

Roma's shock shone alone at the jibe. A few Umbra's chuckled nervously, all wary of their ancestors' mistakes in fighting for the Creator's role, consequently provoking the first Sages.

"The girl is our primary concern, as the mother's impotent and the father, faithful. We will not kill the child, but all consideration must be taken into account. Prophecies aside, she proves both dangerous and promising. Such strong blood is good for our sisters of dwindling lifespan. Equally concerning, the Yuns have been gaining strength through the ages. It would be unwise to let this one mate with her kind. If she is not castrated, she would be watched, taken from her family until she comes of prime age, when we would all share of her seed."

"Who would take the girl in?" Roma challenged, "Since imprisonment might 'provoke what's out there.'"

Jeanne gave her such a withering glare, Roma shrunk back of her own. "I would." Roma clearly sat unhappy. "As clan elder, it is my place to hold responsibility over challenges. Do you have an objection, Roma?"

"No." Roma muttered darkly, knowing far well enough of Jeanne's capabilities.

"Then it goes to a vote," Jeanne faced them all. "Elders: cast your Roses."

A series of shots vibrated the air.

Jeanne rolled her own weapon and fired. The last, single, resounding shot.

The silence echoed with the present count, bullets that'd pinged through frozen time in judgement.

Jeanne smiled.

**XXX**

Anya froze at the unexpected visitors in her doorway.

"Yun Anya," One of the tall ones spoke.

Anya knew. Right then and there why they'd come.

The door slammed before them. "Fang!" Anya fled for her daughter's bedroom.

The lock snapped with an easy click and, before Anya had even reached the doorway, she was there in front of her, strong hands grabbing her wrists while the second one ventured down the hallway. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"No! Don't take my baby!" Anya cried, tears flowing as she futilely tried to struggle. "She's not of age! You can't do this!"

"Ahyn?" Jaeger stiffened at the sight of an Umbra, hands on her wife. She raced over in a flash. "Anya!"

"She won't be hurt." The Umbra tried to sooth, not without compassion for the distraught mother.

"No," Anya cried weakly, still trying to break free. "Please. She's only… only sixteen. You can't…" Anya sobbed. Jaeger wrapped an arm around her from behind, thankful when the Umbra let go.

She looked to her with the eyes of a father, one who sadly knew her place. "She's not of age yet," Jaeger tried appealing to the Umbra's rational fairness. "Isn't it Umbra law to wait?" Jaeger's throat tightened with the beg on her compassion. "Please."

"She's not being taken to breed. Not yet, until she's of age."

"Where?" Jaeger asked, barely able to muster the word.

"She'll be under the Elder's care, a fair woman," the Umbra promised, "You'll be allowed visits."

"Nooo!" Anya sobbed. Fang appeared at the top of the stairs. Anya launched for her. The Umbra didn't try to get in the way. "Fang," Anya clung to her daughter like her dying lifeline, "Don't— please— "

Fang bit her lip to keep from crying. She had to be strong for her mother. "Mom," Fang fought the hitch in her throat. The Umbra had warned her. It'd only hurt her family more if she tried to fight this, "She said you could visit. It'll almost be the same…"

Anya wept and held her. She grabbed her face and kissed her. Fang bit harder. "I love you," Anya pleaded, the words coming so fast in fear, broken through the hitches in her breath. "Fang— "

Jaeger came up behind them and grabbed both too.

"I love you, Mom, Dad."

Anya worked hard, fighting the quick inhalations of another impending breakdown. "So—so much, Fang."

"We'll come as often as we can," Jaeger promised, throat so tight. "You… you be good."

Fang squeezed her father wholly, the 'love you' breathing short and desperate from a woman trying to stay strong for her daughter and mate.

The Umbra's steered Fang away mercilessly.

Anya collapsed, broken. Fang couldn't keep from looking back.

**XXX**

"You pant beautifully, luv," Jihl teased, eyes alight on her naked girlfriend as Lightning breathily gasped for due air beside her.

"Shut up," Lightning hit her, considerably weakened in her sensitive state. After three consecutive bouts of Jihl-induced bliss, Lightning had considerably fallen from the top of her game when this had started. Jihl ravished her.

"Something caught my girl's little mind?" Jihl ruffled her hair, to which Lightning swatted.

"You think you're topping today," Lightning drew in a deep breath, "Really, I'm just letting you for your birthday."

Jihl chuckled, the sound issued so dangerous. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Someone's a bad sport," Jihl cuddled at her side, laying an arm over Lightning's chest. "Don't make me punish you."

Lightning's head turned on the pillow to face hers. "Try it."

Jihl cupped Lightning's cheek and kissed her. Lightning moaned, fighting a losing battle to that tongue.

The front door of the house shut a few doors over. Jihl broke the kiss with a glance. "Parents," her naked body quickly covered, long blonde strands extending to cover her body, forming silken weaves that branded like clothes over her beautifully naked body in an instant.

Lightning scrambled for her clothes.

Jihl watched in amusement. "You could use your hair, you know." Lightning ignored her, continuing to search frantically when she found her panties torn. "I am curious to see you in it."

"Not going to happen," Lightning curbed the idea.

"Not even for my birthday?" Lightning didn't answer. "Fine," Jihl rolled to her back, "Show my mum your breasts."

The door opened as if on cue. Lightning dove for the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door. "Jihl, darling, what's this?" Bayonetta crossed the room where Jihl had spread sideways across the bed. She sat on the dresser instead. "My little duckling's alone on her birthday?"

"Light is in the bathroom,"

"Good, good," Bayonetta nodded, "Fine company to share your special day," she winked, proffering a gift. "Sucker, darling?" she waved it, playful. "It's strawberrry."

Jihl snagged the sucker. "She's been getting shy of late."

"Jihl!" Lightning snapped from the other side of the door, able to hear everything.

"Coming out, luv?"

Lightning rumbled quietly.

"We all go through phases," Bayonetta passed off, "Darling, your mother and I have a gift for you."

"Not the sucker?"

"Not the sucker." Bayonetta smiled, so very fond. "We cannot show you yet; the pet's still adjusting."

Jihl perked, "A Yun?"

"Not just any Yun," Bayonetta promised, "Jeanne will tell you more, but she'll be staying with us for a time. She's still a young one for now, but is optimal choice for childbirth."

"When can I meet her?" Jihl asked, eager. "And Lightning?"

"If you desire," Bayonetta winked again, "Light would hold children well."

Lightning sputtered. "Like hell!"

"In any case, darling," Bayonetta uncrossed her long, elegant legs, "I will let you enjoy your company." She stood, "And Jihl," Jihl glanced up, "Make sure your recently-shy girlfriend remembers her bra on the mirror behind me before she leaves the house."

"Mum!"

Lightning's head thunked to the door.

"Ciao, duckling. Have fun!"

**XXX**

"And this will be your bedroom, Fang." Jeanne presented the comfortable room, easily twice and a half the size of Fang's back home with an attached bathroom to the right of the room. Simple with a furnished dresser, desk, bed, and nightstand, the room felt bare, too big for her alone.

Fang's heart pulled heavy in yearning, already missing her family. She wished she'd had time to leave Summer and Sky a note, to hug Ember and Rivera goodbye…

"—Are you hungry?" Fang shook her head mutely, having no appetite at all, nor desire to eat at an unfamiliar table, an unfamiliar family around her, waiting to breed.

"Very well," Jeanne closed up, "You may venture throughout the house and step outside a little, but don't go more than a mile from Jihl, Bayonetta or I, 'else the magic will trigger and give you a nasty shock."

"Okay." Fang agreed complacently, quiet. Homesickness tugged at her hard.

Jeanne sensed her saddened heart. Anyone within a mile would feel it. The poor thing radiated fear and a deep loneliness. She'd probably never been taken away before. "Settle in. You have the night to yourself."

"Thank you, Elder."

Jeanne knew better than to touch her. She simply nodded, "We will take you out for more tomorrow. Goodnight, Fang."

"Good night."

She left.

Alone now, and lonelier than she'd ever been, Fang sat on the bed's neat blankets and lay down upon the mattress, thoughts amuck with missing her family. Summer and Sky would be getting home soon, toting stubborn little Rivera and Ember. She'd miss her nieces growing up into women. So young now, Fang imagined Ember home, asking where Unca Fang was, unable to play race around the table because it upset Sky when Fang wasn't there to catch her. She'd grow without her playmate, become a kind, sweet spot among the family and Fang would fade, becoming that sad, distant family Ember visited on rare occasion, trying not to be awkward in rare greeting.

And Riv, Rivera would remember her completely, eidetic memory unable to forget her like Ember's young mind would. The little one was already so much like daddy Sky. Fang would've gotten along with her so well, bros with her little niece…

And Sky, her mated-in sister. They drank, roughhoused, hunted, and had such memories. Summer wouldn't—

Oh, agonies. Fang's heart squeezed in soul-sucking pain at the thought of her sister, the small girl they'd adopted when her parents died at four, whom Fang had grown with every step of the way, loving Summer so incalculably much. Fang ached for Summer the same way she did for her parents. She hadn't even said goodbye…

Fang closed her eyes; Ember and Rivera, Sky and Summer, Mom and Dad… she bit her lip and grabbed her new pillow to have something to squeeze, the way she did Anya when she hurt too much inside. No warm arms wrapped around her from behind, and the pillow remained cold and unresponsive to her touch. Back to the door, a small whimper escaped her lips, salty warmth splashing gently from her eyes.

For the first time in years, Fang cried herself to sleep.

**XXX**

Raina rested, content and tired, so blissfully worn on her favorite Yun.

Farron stroked her shoulder idly, admiring the dozing Umbra atop of her. Raina's hair fell in shapely tresses, bedraggled from their play, but still perfectly sculpted, like the rest of her toned body. Farron breathed evenly, unable to take her eyes off the woman, even in her own exhaustion.

"And Claire?" Farron murmured, voice silky as a cat's purr. "She's okay too?"

"Mhmm," Raina confirmed, comfortable. "Jihl's twenty-first."

Farron smiled softly, having seen quite a number of her daughter's pictures with this girl, the one she'd been friends with all her life growing up. "She's happy?"

"She is," Lifting her chin on Farron's chest, she smiled at her lover and reached to the dipping flip of pink hair that fell over her left eye. Raina brushed it up, then ran her fingers through the thick, central strip of Lightning-spikey hair that fell all the way to the base of her neck, fluffy in its sharp jutting. Farron watched her hover above, close enough to reach out and touch her cheek.

"Raina," Farron's fingers grazed over her skin, touch graceful enough to stroke the petals of a flower. Eyes like ice pierced hers. Farron lowered her chin for a kiss.

Several rooms away, the front door shut behind her. Farron froze, sensitive ears picking the sound. "Kids."

Raina clothed in milliseconds. "Come," she tugged Farron's wrist, pulling her up entirely. She led Farron to the closet quickly and pushed her inside.

Farron's eyebrow arched high.

"Shut up," Raina hushed, thrusting jeans into her hands. "Get dressed."

"Twenty years and I'm still a shame."

Raina kissed her something fierce. "I love you."

"Unconditionally, love," Farron stepped back to the back of the closet, "Clearly."

Raina flashed her a warming smile. The closet doors closed before her. A light ticked on somewhere above, though unnecessary.

Farron honed her senses acutely, listening in to every taken step. She touched one of the short-haired sides around her messy strip and focused.

Raina's room door opened to retreating steps, "Hey, Mom," Lightning greeted offhand.

Farron sunk into that tone of voice, so unaccustomed to her daughter's octave. Like Raina's, light, but tinged with a bit of her own lower register. The perfect blend between them.

"Claire," Raina greeted in turn, "You're home early."

"Jihl has to be up early tomorrow," Lightning explained, giving Farron more than she'd been allowed for such a long, long time. "I'd have slept over, but Jeanne didn't want to overwhelm their new house guest. Sounds like they're taking in a Yun for a long while."

"Ah, the Yun of great strength. She was the point of our conference today. Fang, yes?"

Farron's ears twitched at the name.

"That's her," Lightning confirmed, "She… " Lightning sniffed suspiciously, eyes turning on Raina. "Do you have a Yun over, Mom?" Farron imagined the face she received for it. "Mom!" a small smack echoed, of Lightning slapping her forehead. "Stop breaking in the midst of sex!" Lightning groaned, "I can smell it all over you. Ugh, I'm going to shower."

"I appreciate it."

Lightning's footsteps started off. "You're lucky Serah isn't home!"

"That's hardly luck, Claire."

"Mom!" Lightning shuddered to Raina's echoing chuckle.

**XXX**

Lightning washed thoroughly, wary of Jihl's lingering aroma in politeness for Serah. Serah had inhaled more of Lightning's lover than any sister had a right to; Lightning tried to help it when she could.

Stepping out of the warm shower, hot condensate rose around her. Lightning toweled herself clean, wiped the mirror, and turned on the hair dryer, which she used on the left side. She fingered the jutted, spikey fluff fondly, then took the longer side and scrunched it while dry until it fell wavy. Lightning checked the mirror and liked the style, silently dismissing the many comments Jihl had made.

Watching herself, Lightning dropped the towel and stepped back. She glanced down at her body once and bit her lip. Lightning stood in indecision a long moment.

Hair extended to clothe over her body, pink tendrils lacing over like fabric until they'd stretched to cover her whole body. Lightning glanced up back at the mirror. "Ugh." The locks retreated almost instantly with a disapproving shake of her head. Lightning clothed in the towel instead and went back to her room.

As Lightning crossed the hall in the towel, the familiar scent of home washed over her, comfortable smell encompassing like a fit glove. Lightning easily relaxed into it, too distracted with Jihl's scent when she initially came in to let this familiar one register fully. As she walked her household halls, that unidentifiable smell heightened the more she parted from the steamy bathroom.

A home-scent, relaxing. Lightning calmed by familiarity.

Closing the door behind her, Lightning pulled her towel off and relaxed onto her bed, both familiar and comfortable sleeping naked, in large thanks to Jihl. Lightning checked her phone, finding several missed calls from the girl. Smiling, Lightning dialed her back.

"Miss me?"

"Claire," Jihl purred through the phone, "I'm throbbing for you, luv. Remember when I scraped into you. You clench over my touch."

"An hour ago?"

"You want me sticky. I'll make you so."

Lightning cradled the phone, relaxing back on the bed. "I just showered."

"And I am wet," Jihl purred, "Dripping for you, Cheshire. Soaked."

"You sound like your mom."

"Naughty, Claire." Jihl inhaled quick, a small gasp. "You've a filthy little mind."

Lightning glanced down at her body. "I'm not going to touch myself."

"Kitten wants," Jihl hissed, ordered, "Touch. Bask. Tight." Lightning shifted. Jihl spoke like a whisper between her legs. "Lick me, luv."

Lightning cursed the involuntary shudder. "Jihl..."

"I'm waiting." Jihl _tsk_ ed at the moment of silence, "Patience is not my virtue." She hissed again. " _Claire."_

"…I'm sticky," Lightning breathed after a moment, fingers somehow finding the spot without permission. She made a sound into the phone. "Still tight."

She could practically hear Jihl's smile on the line. "Ease into me, luv. Stretch around the entry with me." Lightning fingered deeper inside. "Ooh, twitch." Lightning did too, involuntarily matching her. Jihl fed off the whimper coming through her line. "Easy, kitten. Easy."

Lightning clenched, following another whimper. "Why're you so good at this?"

"Lick my lip," Jihl ordered, provoking Lightning's tongue over her own. "And bite it." Lightning clenched again, mewling. She almost lost the phone to her shoulder, but regained it frantically. "Slow," Jihl was saying, "Like lotion to your body," Lightning's free hand went to her breast accordingly, balancing the phone from her shoulder to ear, "My fingers are silk. Thrumming into your body," Lightning twitched again, gasping, "So good," Jihl cooed, "Hot honeysuckle to your breasts."

"What're you even saying?" Lightning whined.

"Now jab!" Lightning spasmed, then did so again. "Even out those strokes, now." She honestly tried, but Lightning was so wet now, so deliciously warmed and exuding at her core. "Claire," Jihl's warning tone came through by her breaths. She knew exactly what her name did on those lips. " _Claire_." Jihl repeated, hissing dangerously.

"Stop it," Lightning whimpered, pace picked up so fast. She couldn't even control herself, completely Jihl's willing puppet. Jihl waited for the breaths to hike.

"Jihl?"

"I love you, Claire."

Lightning seized, clenching so hard, she jerked into blinding bliss, phone falling listless while her body took her over, milking the most beautiful moan that poured like water. Squeezing herself where she'd grabbed at her breasts, fingers trapped in the clench below, Lightning rode out her orgasm with that whisper in her ear, Jihl's words shuddering through her.

When she finally removed her hand again, Lightning collapsed down, tired, dizzy with pleasure. "Jihl?" It took a few moments to realize she'd dropped the phone. Lightning found it tiredly, lifting the piece to her ear. "There, Jihl?"

"Mhmm."

"I love you too," Lightning breathed lamely, body flush with her own milked pleasure. Jihl's happiness practically leaked through the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Claire _._ " The line went dead. Lightning puffed and dropped the phone again, peering at the mess she'd made.

"Witch."


End file.
